He Man vs Vegeta EX STAGE
He Man vs Vegeta EX STAGE Intro He Man vs Vegeta is ZombieSlayer23's 6th EX STAGE OMM! He Man vs Vegeta! 2 powerhouses fight to the death! Will He Man's sword and super strength be able to outmatch Vegeta's AWESOME skills???? Find out, now! Pre Fight He Man walked through the desert, looking for Skeletor. He Man heard a noise behind him and quickly leaped forward and grabbed his sword. He Man turned around saw Vegeta smirking at him. He Man called his tiger and leaped on it. He Man: What are you doing?? You have no right to fight me. Vegeta: Do I have to have "a right"??? He Man: I HAVE THE POWER! Vegeta: You're sayings proves your strength. You're weak. He Man lunged at Vegeta with his sword first. Vegeta smirked and bared his fists. Vegeta: This'll be fun. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! FIGHT! He Man: By the power of Grayskull! He Man slashed his sword to Vegeta, but Vegeta easily back flipped and punched He Man in the face. Vegeta then made a blue ball of energy and threw it at He Man. He Man dodged the ball with his sword, and the ball deflected off of it and flew at Vegeta instead. Vegeta was hit by it and flew backwards into a car. Vegeta smirked and turned on the car. He Man: By the power of- He Man was run over by the car, and He Man groaned in pain. Vegeta flew out of the car and landed a hard punch in He Man's face. Vegeta then looked up. Full moon. He Man stared at Vegeta in confusion. Vegeta then smirked and turned into an Ozaru. He Man was now scared. He Man swung his sword at Ozaru, but Ozaru punched the crap out of He Man. Vegeta then turned back to normal, and made a ball of energy. Vegeta fired the ball, and He Man was hit, sending him flying backwards. He Man summoned his tiger and whistled. The tiger slammed into Vegeta's back, pinning him into the ground. He Man then lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta: Not now! Vegeta turned into his Super Saiyan form and the tiger flipped off of him. Vegeta landed one hard blow on the tiger, knocking him out. He Man swung his sword at Super Vegeta, but Vegeta punched the sword away and grabbed He Man by the shirt. Vegeta landed one hard punch in He Man's face, sending him smashing into the ground. He Man saw his sword, but Vegeta was flying at him fist first. He Man had to get the sword, it was his only chance! He Man quickly started twisting and turning to get the sword, but Vegeta was almost their. He Man almost touched the sword! Almost their..... Almost their!!!! Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHH- CHING! Vegeta's head fell to the ground. He Man put his sword in his pocket and summoned his tiger. But the tiger was.... knocked out. He Man: Tiger??? K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... He Man!!!!!! Shoutout * ZackAttackX for doing my thumbnails! Idk how to make them, so he does it for me! Thx so much Zack! Really appreciate it! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles